heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rivals
Synopsis There is trouble at the Shields Carpet Factory, Mike and Bellamy study for their Sergeant's exams together, and Vernon decides to organize a beauty pageant. Full Summary PPC Nicholson responds to a call about a break-in at the Shields Carpet Factory only to find the manager Trevor Shields "working late" with his secretary Maureen Felton. To get even Shields fires the works manager Neville Sawyer, and when an accident happens at the factory Shields blames Sawyer for that as well. But the safety records speak differently and the factory is closed. Vernon Scripps suggests to the local Women's Institute that they organize a beauty pageant, but is immediately opposed by Joyce Jowett who finds the idea revolting. When it is decided to go forward anyway Mrs. Jowett tries to stop it by notifying the police that the pageant is indecent. But Sergeant Craddock will not do anything because it is not illegal. That does not stop the virago however. Cast * David Fenwick as Neville Sawyer * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Shaun Scott as Trevor Shields * Sally Walsh as Maureen Felton * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Diane Fletcher as Ruth Shields * Clare Clifford as Celia Beresford * Elizabeth Bennett as Joyce Jowett * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Peter Diamonds as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:TheRivals1.png|Neville telephones the police File:TheRivals2.png|Neville suspects there is an intruder in the factory File:TheRivals3.png|Vernon and Co. talk about the crowning of Ms. Austria in the beauty pageant File:TheRivals4.png|Oscar's comments soon spark Vernon an idea much to Bernie's delight File:TheRivals5.png|PC Tom Nicholson and Neville are soon inspecting the factory File:TheRivals6.png|Neville and Tom found Trevor and his secretary making out File:TheRivals7.png|Tom's questions only anger Trevor File:TheRivals8.png|Mike struggles to remember facts for the sergeant exams File:TheRivals9.png|Tom tells his duty last night over Trevor File:TheRivals10.png|Ruth and Trevor renovate their house File:TheRivals11.png|Celia invites Ruth to join the club File:TheRivals12.png|Bernie ask Vernon how he's going to run the pageant show File:TheRivals13.png|Neville comes in to report his daily inspection File:TheRivals14.png|Trevor just sends Neville back to work with anger File:TheRivals15.png|Ruth bumps into Alf File:TheRivals16.png|Alf ask Celia for permission on the pageant File:TheRivals17.png|Trevor gets ready for a "business dinner" File:TheRivals18.png|Vernon discuses the pageant to the board of ladies File:TheRivals19.png|Joyce openly rejects the idea and thinks it's a scam File:TheRivals20.png|Celia and Vernon soon made agreements for the pageants as a go File:TheRivals21.png|Trevor picks up Maureen File:TheRivals22.png|Joyce comes to the police File:TheRivals23.png|Joyce wants Craddock and the rest to be on alert for the pageant File:TheRivals24.png|Craddock rejects of being involved until a crime has happened File:TheRivals25.png|Trevor fires Neville due to the his "poor management" File:TheRivals26.png|Neville tries to retaliate back but to no avail File:TheRivals27.png|Later that day, machine 3 explodes injuring two workers File:TheRivals28.png|The police and Tricia are soon on the scene File:TheRivals29.png|The police finds the cause of the explosion File:TheRivals30.png|Neville tells that he has reported the machine needs maintenance several times to Trevor File:TheRivals31.png|Trevor thinks that Neville sabotage the whole thing File:TheRivals32.png|Neville tells his distrust to Trevor as the police questions him File:TheRivals33.png|A witness soon testify that Neville was near the machine before it exploded File:TheRivals34.png|Craddock decides to keep a watch out on Neville and Trevor due to the lack of evidence File:TheRivals35.png|Vernon and Bernie prepare the stage File:TheRivals36.png|Ruth comes in and offers her expertise being the former Ms. York File:TheRivals37.png|Ruth questions if there will be another judge besides herself File:TheRivals38.png|Bernie finds himself as the second judge for the pageant File:TheRivals39.png|The topic of Trevor soon arouses suspicion for Alf File:TheRivals40.png|Alf takes Tom with him to inspect the disaster area File:TheRivals41.png|Alf reckons that the metal came from the railings above File:TheRivals42.png|Trevor was surprised to see Alf is still in the beat File:TheRivals43.png|Alf tells his purpose for the visit File:TheRivals44.png|Tom and Alf soon inspect Neville's inspection reports File:TheRivals45.png|Alf finds that the problem has been reported 3 times prior to the accident File:TheRivals46.png|Alf soon gives Trevor a pep talk of safety File:TheRivals47.png|Trevor was still convinced that it was Neville's doing File:TheRivals48.png|The factory was soon closed down much to the worker's confusion File:TheRivals49.png|Ladies line up to enter the pageant File:TheRivals50.png|Some girls soon try to bribe the boys by showing something fancy File:TheRivals52.png|Tom still thinks that Gina should enter but she decides to pass File:TheRivals53.png|David puts up posters for the pageant File:TheRivals54.png|Joyce was disgusted and removes and takes the posters away File:TheRivals56.png|Vernon orders David to buy a trophy for the pageant File:TheRivals57.png|Vernon and Bernie go suit shopping File:TheRivals58.png|Phil calls it quits with Mike over the sergeant exams File:TheRivals59.png|A riot breaks outside the carpet factory File:TheRivals60.png|Tom gets hit on the head as he tries to control the crowd File:TheRivals61.png|Tricia jokes about the Tom's accident but overall he's fine File:TheRivals62.png|The news of the factory for sale surprises Ruth File:TheRivals63.png|David gets a trophy with a surprising result File:TheRivals64.png|Tom finds himself under patrol over at the factory File:TheRivals66.png|David and Vernon rehearse File:TheRivals67.png|Joyce approaches Oscar to stop the pageant only to be turned down File:TheRivals68.png|Trevor admits to Ruth that he is having an affair with someone else File:TheRivals69.png|Tom was surprised to see Trevor back at the factory File:TheRivals70.png|Vernon talks about the possible success over the pageant File:TheRivals71.png|The same contestants flirts with David File:TheRivals72.png|Tom tells Maureen that Trevor is not at the factory File:TheRivals73.png|Tom takes a quick break to buy food File:TheRivals74.png|He returns to find someone entered the factory thinking it was Maureen File:TheRivals75.png|Tickets were selling fast for the pageant File:TheRivals76.png|Tom hears noises in the factory File:TheRivals77.png|Tom finds a unconscious Trevor having fallen from the railings File:TheRivals78.png|The doctor informed that Trevor will be unconscious for a while File:TheRivals80.png|Maureen soon admits the secrets about her affair with Trevor File:TheRivals81.png|Neville tells the police that Maureen was his fiancee to begin with File:TheRivals82.png|Tom pays a visit to Trevor only to find Trevor still unconscious File:TheRivals83.png|Tom finds Maureen's umbrella File:Tn 014-1-.jpg|This confuses Tom as he finds out that the umbrella belongs to Ruth File:TheRivals84.png|Alf is quickly informed about that umbrella File:TheRivals85.png|Vernon rehearses that pageant one last time File:TheRivals86.png|Vernon finds that Ruth was ditch to be the judge File:TheRivals87.png|Alf finds Ruth packing up and ready to go File:TheRivals88.png|Ruth tells the truth to Alf File:TheRivals89.png|Ruth reveals that Trevor's fall was an accident File:TheRivals90.png|Vernon comes to Oscar to be the last minute judge, which Oscar agrees File:TheRivals91.png|The police concludes the case as an accident File:TheRivals92.png|As Mike leaves, Craddock hands him Mrs. Jowett's case File:TheRivals93.png|Joyce interrupts the pageant and says this is illegal File:TheRivals94.png|Mike tells that the pageant has breached a bylaw passed in the 1750s File:TheRivals95.png|Mike fells bad for ruining the show File:TheRivals96.png|Vernon orders a drink down on his last money File:TheRivals97.png|The episode ends with everyone having a good laugh on Vernon's comment Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes